This invention improves on surgical staplers using disposable cartridge elements. It recognizes a way of both simplifying and automating a surgical stapler so that it is easier to use, achieves reliable results, is cheaper to make, is faster to operate, requires less judgment to use, and does not damage the tissue being stapled.